Bombshell (2019 film)
| writer = Charles Randolph | based on = | starring = | music = Theodore Shapiro | cinematography = Barry Ackroyd | editing = Jon Poll | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 108 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million+ | gross = }} Bombshell is an upcoming American drama film directed by Jay Roach and written by Charles Randolph. It features an ensemble cast, including Charlize Theron, Nicole Kidman, Margot Robbie, and John Lithgow, and is based upon several women at Fox News who set out to expose CEO Roger Ailes for sexual harassment. The project was first announced in May 2017 following Ailes' death, with Roach confirmed as director the following year. Much of the cast joined that summer and filming began in October 2018 in Los Angeles. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on December 20, 2019, by Lionsgate. Premise The film centers upon female Fox News personnel and their allegations against founder Roger Ailes. Cast * Charlize Theron as Megyn Kelly * Nicole Kidman as Gretchen Carlson * Margot Robbie as Kayla Pospisil * John Lithgow as Roger Ailes * Kate McKinnon as Jess Carr * Connie Britton as Beth Ailes * Mark Duplass as Douglas Brunt * Rob Delaney * Malcolm McDowell as Rupert Murdoch * Allison Janney as Susan Estrich * Alice Eve as Ainsley Earhardt * Brigette Lundy-Paine as Julia Clarke * Liv Hewson as Lily Balin * Alanna Ubach as Jeanine Pirro * Elisabeth Röhm as Martha MacCallum * Spencer Garrett as Sean Hannity * Ashley Greene as Abby Huntsman * Brooke Smith as Irena Brigante * Michael Buie as Bret Baier * Nazanin Boniadi as Rudi Bakhtiar * Bree Condon as Kimberly Guilfoyle * Ahna O'Reilly as Julie Roginsky * Stephen Root as Neil Mullin * Madeline Zima as Edie * P. J. Byrne as Neil Cavuto * Andy Buckley * Ben Lawson as Lachlan Murdoch * Josh Lawson as James Murdoch * Doc Farrow as Lucas * Robin Weigert as Nancy Erika Smith * Marc Evan Jackson as Chris Wallace * Richard Kind as Rudy Giuliani * Holland Taylor * D'Arcy Carden * Tricia Helfer * Jennifer Morrison Production Development On May 18, 2017, it was announced shortly after the death of former Fox News founder Roger Ailes that Annapurna Pictures was in the early stages of developing a film centered around the allegations made against Ailes by female employees, including Megyn Kelly and Gretchen Carlson. Charles Randolph was expected to write the film's screenplay. On May 22, 2018, it was announced that Jay Roach had been hired to direct the film. On August 1, 2018, it was announced that Roach, Randolph, Beth Kono, AJ Dix, and Margaret Riley would act as the film's producers and that Denver and Delilah Productions would serve as the film's production company. On October 9, 2018, it was announced that Annapurna Pictures had dropped out of producing the film, reportedly due to concerns over the film's growing budget. At the time of the announcement, it was confirmed that Bron Studios was staying onboard the film and that producers were reportedly looking at Focus Features, Participant Media, and Amblin Entertainment to potentially help finance the film. The following week, Lionsgate began negotiating to join the production after Focus Features and Amblin Entertainment passed on the project. By the end of the month, Lionsgate was reported to be closing a deal to distribute the film. In December 2018, it was reported that Theodore Shapiro would compose the film's score and that Barry Ackroyd would serve as the film's cinematographer. The film was initially given the working title Fair and Balanced before being announced as Bombshell in August 2019. Casting Alongside the directing and writing announcements, it was reported that Charlize Theron had entered negotiations to portray Kelly in the film. On August 1, 2018, it was reported that Nicole Kidman had begun negotiations to star as Carlson and that Margot Robbie was in talks to play a composite associate producer at the network, with Theron confirmed to star. On August 22, 2018, it was announced that John Lithgow had been cast as Roger Ailes. In September 2018, it was reported that Allison Janney had been cast as lawyer Susan Estrich and that Kate McKinnon had been cast to play a fictional producer. In October 2018, it was announced that Malcolm McDowell, Mark Duplass, and Alice Eve had been cast as Rupert Murdoch, Douglas Brunt, and Ainsley Earhardt, respectively. In November 2018, it was reported that Brigette Lundy-Paine and Liv Hewson had been cast as two fictional characters and that Alanna Ubach, Elisabeth Röhm, Spencer Garrett, Connie Britton, Ashley Greene, Brooke Smith, Michael Buie, Nazanin Boniadi, and Bree Condon had been cast as Jeanine Pirro, Martha MacCallum, Sean Hannity, Beth Ailes, Abby Huntsman, Irena Brigante, Bret Baier, Rudi Bakhtiar, and Kimberly Guilfoyle, respectively. In December 2018, it was announced that Rob Delaney had joined the cast of the film in an undisclosed role and that Ahna O'Reilly had been cast as Julie Roginsky. In June 2019, Robin Weigert announced she had joined the cast of the film. Filming Principal photography for the film commenced on October 22, 2018 in Los Angeles, California. Release The film is scheduled for release on December 20, 2019. See also *''The Loudest Voice'' – a miniseries based on the life of Ailes, which also depicts the events leading up to his departure from Fox. References External links * * Category:2010s drama films Category:American drama films Category:American films Category:American films based on actual events Category:Drama films based on actual events Category:English-language films Category:Films about television people Category:Films directed by Jay Roach Category:Film scores by Theodore Shapiro Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Upcoming English-language films Category:Works about Fox News